Prompt 056 -- Breakfast
by TheOneThatGotAway99
Summary: [Prompt 56 of Stealthy Stories 100 Prompts Challenge. Rated K for smiles and some brotherly fluffness] Everything Leo does before breakfast, as well as some thoughts on his brothers early in the morning. An average morning in the Hamato home told from Leo's first-person perspective. One-shot.


_Author's Notes: This is just a little pick-me-up for myself. Tomorrow, or rather today since it is past midnight already, I have a few assessment tests I need to take so as to get into college classes. And while I am not nervous, for I have put it all in God's hands and I know He will show me the way He wants me to go. (if ya don't like it people, then just ignore it. Don't be the first flame I get to laugh at just because you don't share my beliefs.) But I still needed something to make me smile and confident come test time. Also, I am writing this when I actually was supposed to be reviewing math . . . but when 2 ¼ + 5 3/5 + 3/8 became 329/120, I knew something was wrong xD I am definitely not getting any more study done 'til morning! So here it is: Prompt 56 – Breakfast Everything Leo does before breakfast._

_Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I do have a delicious pancake recipe. And they are rainbow colors! Seriously! Rainbow pancakes!_

* * *

I open my eyes. Sitting up in bed, I try to shake off the nightmare I just woke up from. It was a doozy. Lost in the dark, my brothers calling out to me, pleading for help, and I couldn't get to them. I was running, endlessly. Falling. Failing. . .

Taking a deep breath, I glance at the clock. 5 am on the dot. Just like every morning. I get up and make my bed, then put on my gear, sliding my katana into place on my back, my mask tied firmly. A glance over my room tells me everything is in its place as I step out into the hall.

I peek into Don's room. He is sleeping peacefully, turned on his side facing the door. I'm glad he didn't try to sneak back into his lab after I sent him off to bed last night. Even a genius turtle fueled on coffee needs sleep sometimes. I watch the even rise and fall of his breathing for a moment before stepping back into the hall.

Next I visit Michelangelo. One look at his sprawled form on the bed, stomach down and arm hanging limply over the side of the mattress, you couldn't tell that I had to almost drag him up to bed after he crashed out on the couch from too much sugar. Another all-night-monster-movie-marathon attempt foiled by a sugar coma and big brother. I pull his blanket up over his carapace, tucking his arm back onto the mattress, and turn to leave. He mumbles in his sleep something about a house made of chocolate, and I chuckle softly as I close his bedroom door.

Stepping into Raph's room, I see my snoring brother sleeping in his hammock. He will never know that I waited up for him to come home last night, or how relieved I was to see him alive and well when he lumbered his way into the lair at just past one in the morning.

I head downstairs, a smile playing on my lips, knowing my brothers are all well and safe.

I know it's silly to let a dream bother me, but after every particularly bad nightmare I always feel the need to check on them. Probably why I can't sleep until I know they are all home and in bed. First to rise and last to sleep.

I walk into the living room, shaking my head at the disaster area. Piles of candy wrappings, empty soda cans, and bowls of half-eaten snacks litter the room. With a sigh, I begin collecting up the trash, quickly tidying up the room. If Sensei saw this mess, Mikey would have an extra hour of training for a week as punishment. I decide to cut my baby brother some slack. I had meant to clean it last night, but settled for sleep instead.

Taking the last of the bowls from the now-spotless living area into the kitchen, I notice the sink half full with dishes. Raph's late night dinner dishes as well as Mike's. I am already here, so I start up the water and swiftly wash each dish, placing them back into their respective cabinets.

Kitchen and living room now clean; I sidle into Don's lab. Yup, same as we left it last night. I don't dare touch anything for fear of tampering with a project. Last thing I need is to blow the lab up because I got all OCD over the mess. Though I do manage to grab a few empty coffee cups off the desk without setting anything on fire and wash those as well.

A content sigh escapes my lips as I settle into the dojo. I meditate for a while, focusing on those four bright spirits that are my family that my heart readily finds without difficulty. Starting with Master Splinter, then my brothers, I search for any disturbances in the shining lights I know so well. Nothing, not a nightmare or bad thought among them.

Smiling again, I get up from my position on the floor and begin my warm-ups.

Halfway through one of my harder katas that I am still trying to master, I hear movement from upstairs. After a few more minutes, I can hear the muffled, drowsy voices of my brothers.

"Don' even think 'bout it, Mikey. I'm callin' the bathr—"

"Dibs on the bathroom!" Came Michelangelo's overly excited interruption. The sound of a jump, two pairs of running feet, a slamming and locking door, an angry growl and a mad giggle.

Then I hear the unfazed footsteps of Donatello heading to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. Well, seven caffeine-free hours of sleep is a rather big accomplishment.

The pounding knock of fists against door stops, replaced by running feet, following a high-pitched shriek. That tells me Mikey has finished in the bathroom and ran for it to escape Raphael's wrath.

_Thud._ "Ow!" Guess he didn't make it. "Dude, did you just throw soap at my head?"

"Yer lucky that's all I threw, bonehead." Definitely satisfaction I hear in that grumble.

Bottles of soap as projectiles now? I can't help but laugh at that one.

"Don't eat that, I'm gonna make pancakes." I hear Mikey join Don in the kitchen and the telltale sounds of Mike gathering ingredients.

"I thought we were out of butter." Donnie's voice is still rather groggy. Coffee must still be brewing.

"Were. April brought some over yesterday. So I figure, we got it, might as well use it, yaknow?" I hear stirring batter, then the stove starting.

"Your logic is impeccable," Don jokes good-naturedly. A beep from the coffee maker and a clink of a mug being set on a counter.

I continue with my kata, now barely working a sweat with my exaggerated movements. My brothers dissolve into occasional chatter, each going about their own activities. Don drinking his coffee and reading yesterday's paper, Mike flipping the pancakes while humming the Silver Sentry theme song. At least, that's what I assume is happening based on the sounds I'm hearing.

After a while, Raph's voice drifts out from the kitchen giving a mumbled "Mornin'" to Donnie as he takes a seat at the table. Don returns the greeting.

Michelangelo, never one to be ignored, replies as well with his usual amount of over exuberance. "G'morning Raphie!"

I almost burst out laughing at Raph's annoyed grunting response. Mikey's laughter is contagious. As it is, I crack a wide smile as I finish the last few poses of my kata.

I grab a towel from the rack and wipe off the light sweat gathering on my neck. I wonder if I will be able to snag a shower after morning practice before Raph and Mike use up all the hot water. Anything is possible, I suppose.

"LEO BREAKFAST!" I wonder if he's just shouting to further annoy Raph, or if he really thinks I can't hear them all in the kitchen.

I walk into the kitchen and give a content "Good morning". I get a grunt, a "Good morning, Leo" and a "Mornin' bro! Here's your pancakes!" A plate stacked high with pancakes is set before me as I take my seat.

Food distributed and everyone seated, we all dig in. I glance around the table at my brothers and father, all of us gathered together as a family. Just as I hope we always will be. And I never want this moment to end. Even if it is just breakfast.

_Perfectus_

* * *

_Author's Notes: How was the end? Too much? Well, my half-fried-from-too-much-sudden-study brain thought it was good. And it made me smile at the end, and laugh in the middle, so I like it. Live, laugh, love, review! Haha xD Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it._

_-TheOneThatGotAway99_


End file.
